Your True Place
by Bananas102
Summary: Something has happened to America, and the other countries have no idea what to do...
1. Chapter 1

Britain sighed. "Will you shut up?" France chuckled. "Ohohohon, someone is grumpy." Britain turned on his heel. "Shut it frog, or I swear, those will be the last words you utter," he hissed. France walked away. America looked at him. "Dude, what's up?" Britain scoffed. "What on Earth are you talking about?" America shrugged. "Nothin' dude."

The meeting came to a close.(About time.) The countries started to depart when America inhaled sharply and froze. "I'm burning," he said softly. Britain thought it was another one of his stupid jokes, until America started to glow. He cried out, doubling over onto the floor. "Vat the hell?!" Germany shouted. Japan frowned with increasing the pain stopped, America looked down at himself glowing. "Whoa, dude! What's going on?"

He got so bright the other nations had to back away. Someone shouted, "Shield your eyes!" Everyone did. Then the light died down and America was standing there. "Hey...you alright?" America swallowed. "Yeah, yeah…" He seemed numb, but he abruptly left. "England-san, you must go to him, we need him here to figure out what happened."

Britain found America outside, frowning. "Are you okay?" America looked so lost. He looked at Britain. "Yeah, yeah, dude, don't worry about it," he said cheerfully. "Well, the other nations want to find out what's going on." America snorted. "Obvious, dude."

They came back. "Are you alright, America-san?" America grinned, giving Japan an awkward side hug. "Yeah, dude, don't worry about it!" Though when the countries started talking, America was silent. "America, you haven't said anything!" He looked up, like he had just snapped out of his train of thought. "Hmm? Oh, yeah." He shrugged. "I don't need to. I don't see what's so important."

Everyone stared at him. "What?! I feel fine!" Britain crossed his arms. "That's not what you said when the incident happened." America rolled his eyes. "Whatever, that's over! Do you guys have hamburgers?" Everyone groaned. Russia came forward. "America, you have been involved in an attack of some sort against you, and I know you would normally care, so what is it?" America frowned, a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"I can't…" China looked at him, kindly. "Can't what, aru?" America swallowed. For once he didn't like the attention. "I can't feel them," he said softly. He began to quiver. He seemed like a child again. Britain and Canada managed to usher everyone out of the room, if only for a minute or two.

Britain and Canada sat by him. "Who can't you feel?" America inhaled softly, and exhaled. "Um, I can't, I can't feel anyone. In my country." Britain and Canada exchanged worried looks. "I feel so alone," America said, looking like he just watched everyone die, and he was the only survivor.

Britain looked at the huge meeting room table. "America, can you try picking that up?" America frowned and nodded. But when he tried, The table only lifted a milimeter off the ground. He gasped and had to drop it. "Oh my God." America seemed so confused.

"America, you're human."


	2. Chapter 2

After explaining the situation to the other countries, they had to figure out what to do next. "We should find one responsible," Japan said. China glanced at him. "Should we not turn aru back?" Britain sighed. "I'm not sure how." "How is supposed to run his country if he is human?," Germany said.

America crossed his arms. Prussia sighed. "This is not awesome."

The decided to have Britain try and reverse the effects, have Japan and Prussia try to figure out who was responsible, and Canada, Russia, France, Germany, and China had to manage the United States as well as their own countries. Italy was kind of left out of it, but he just made pasta for everyone.

China was going through the United States's production program, when he heard something. He went to where Japan was working, and opened the door silently.

"Shiro umi ni akaku moeru taiyou

Marui hoshi ni shizuka ni ukabu kotou," Japan sang softly. He had a good voice, smooth and relaxing.

"Tatakai wa izen

owatte wa inai…

Hosoi biru ga hishimekaiu tokai to

Nagai rekishi no yaiba ga butsukari au

Katsu no wa dochira da

Sessen wa tsuzuku…," he continued. It was amazing. China smiled a little to himself. Japan was sitting on the floor sorting files, and kept adding phone numbers to the pile that he needed to call.

Japan halted for a moment, and stopped singing. He turned around, his eyes widened. "Oh. Hello." He seemed embaressed. "I didn't know you sang, aru." He blushed slightly. (NO THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE TOGETHER) "I usually don't, but I like to on occasion." China smiled. "Carry on, aru," he said, leaving. He had almost added little brother to the end of that sentence.

Canada stopped outside of America's room. He knocked softly. "Come in," he heard. He did, and America was sitting against a wall, knees to his chest. Canada almost had a panic attack; he had seriously never seen America like this.

America didn't really seem sad, just confused and defeated. "I've never felt so tiny," he murmured. "Heh," he said, cracking a small smile. "You're stronger than me for once." Canada smiled. Then he remembered. "Britain thinks he might have a spell to turn you back."

America spun around quickly. "Really? Sweet, let's go!" They hurried down, and when they got to Britain's secret room, the door squeaked open on it's own. A chilly breeze seeped into their bones. Canada exhaled shakily, and America shivered. They stepped inside the dimly lit room, and candles sparked to live by themselves.

"You sure about this?," Canada whispered to America. He looked at Canada and shrugged. "At least we know Britain's undercover hobby." Canada looked at him like he had lost his mind. Britain seemed to pop out of nowhere. Canada yelped and hid behind America. America raised an eyebrow. Britain's eyes shone with maniac-ish power. America waved a hand in front of him face. "Whoa, dude. You're getting all spaced out." Canada shrieked. "Don't prevoke him!" America poked Britain in the shoulder.

Canada shot him a look. "You're doing it on purpose, aren't you?" America smiled innocently. Some things don't change. Britain looked at America. "Uh..ok, I think I have one. It's a counter-spell to return you to your original form." America cocked his head. "Not sure what that means, but okay!"

America yawned, hands in his pockets. He was standing in the middle of the complex pentagram. Britain muttered the encantation. "Teniat et toim de une de mon kai, putroui cfghi tentsui alari," he said. America started to glow again, but this time it was a soft, baby boy blue.

He looked at Britain. "Seriously? Again?" Canada bit his nails, his eyebrows creased with worry. He never was a huge fan of the magick thing. Britain watched America, almost too intently. Almost. America frowned, then groaned slightly. "Ugh. Britain, dude...is this supposed to be painful?" Britain uncrossed his arms immediately. "No," he said. Canada's eyes became huge.

Britain's pentagram began to crackle with blue sparks. "Bloody hell!" He grabbed his spellbook, frantically scanning the page. America disappeared with a crackle. Canada looked at the empty space in shock. Then the symbol crackled again, and a small, round-faced boy tumbled out. He had golden hair, bright blue eyes, and he immediatly looked at Britain and smiled irresisstabley. "Big brother!," he squealed, running to hug Britain's legs.

Britain looked down at little America in shock. "Oh dear lord." Canada looked at him. "Can you….can you change him back?" Britain blinked, looking away from the child and at Canada. "Uh, yeah, if I rearrange the words a little."

America looked up at Britain. "Big brother, you left me." He began to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" He was bawling. Canada looked like he had no idea what to do. Luckily, Britain had been down this road before. He knelt down and hugged America. "It's okay," he cooed. America sniffled. "You forgive me?" Britain looked at him. "You remember?"

Little America thought for a moment. "I remember the Wevolution," he said, his big blue eyes growing sad. Britain forced the lump in his throat to go down. "I forgave you a long time ago." America beamed. "Yay! Love you, big brother!" Britain smiled. Then took America's hand and led back into the pentagram.

"Stay here," he told America. America nodded, sitting down and poking the symbols with his chubby fingers. "So...America's true form is a kid?" Britain never thought of it like that. He looked back at Canada, who was regarding America with curiousity. "Yeah I guess so."

He would have to hold that against him someday. Britain picked up his spellbook and flipped to the spell, and started rearranging the words.


	3. Chapter 3

America stood up, back to his actual age. "That was weird," he murmured. "How do you feel?" America blinked a few times. "Little dizzy, but other than that, fine." Britain breathed a small, almost inaudible sigh of relief. He didn't want to ask the next question, but, well. "So, I found something else."

America looked at him. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. What is it?" Britain glanced back at the page. "It's to recall lost power." America considered it. "Yeah, sure." Canada seemed to think they'd lost their minds. "What?! Did you two forget what just happened?" Britain shrugged a little, and America didn't really seem to care.

"I turned him back, didn't I?" Canada scoffed. "Yeah. after having to completely change a spell!" Hmm, America thought his behavior was kind of odd. Canada was usually quiet, and he certainly didn't yell at Britain.

Britain looked at America with a questioning glance. He shrugged. "Fire away, man."

Canada sighed. Britain said the next incantation quietly, so America could not hear it. The pentagram glowed red.

Black smoke started to swirl around the edges. Britain stopped talking. "I didn't start the spell yet," he said. The other two looked at him in confusion, then fear. "America...get out of there," Canada said. Britain wasn't so calm.

"Get out now," he snapped. America backed away from the increasing black smoke, and tried to walk off the pentagram. Tried. It was like there was an invisible wall holding him in. He tapped on it, and it made no sound.

He looked at the other nations in fear. "What the hell's going on?" The black smoke increased, until it formed into the shape of a person. With glowing red eyes of course. "A demon," Britain paled. Canada froze in fear.

It regarded America rather curiously, before jamming itself down his throat. He choked, falling to his knees and coughing loudly. It got all the way inside and America's face went blank. Then he smiled and stood up, now completely fine.

He dusted himself off. "Well, now. I can honestly say I've never possessed a nation before." His eyes turned completely black and he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Britain backed away slowly. "Shit," he muttered. Demon-America grinned again. "It's quite interesting. There is no way I could just possess a nation, but I felt him here. Weak. Human. Well, I just had to take advantage. He was about to walk off the pentegram when he was stopped, like America had been when the demon came in.

He looked down. Britain smiled. "Just some tricks I picked up." The demon sighed. "It would be very wise to let me out." Britain raised an eyebrow. "You know," the demon continued, "before I rip your heart out through your chest."

Canada trembled. The demon looked straight at Canada. "Cute. It's wise to be scared of me." He narrowed his eyes at Canada. "Ah, twins with America." Britain crossed his arms. "I suggest you get out of America before I pull you out."

The demon laughed. "You can't. Not from over there. Besides, you need to get my blood to do it. Now, let me out." Britain shook his head. The demon sighed. "Well, then, I can always yank the heart out of America." The demon ran it's nails up America's arm, making it bleed. "I have no problem doing so." Britain stiffened. "Stop. I'll let you go if you do as I ask." Canada looked at him. "What?!" He took Britain off to the side.

"Are you crazy?!" Britain sighed. "Of course I wouldn't just let him run around wearing America, but we need to know if he knows who did this to America in the first place." Canada paused. "How would he know?"

Britain groaned. "Because he's a demon! They tend to be in the loop of black magick." Canada looks at the demon in America, who smiled and waved. He swallowed, not only registering disgust, but fear. "Ok," he said quietly.

Britain walked back, Canada right behind him. "So, you obviously know that America was turned human." The demon snorted. "How was it done?" Demon America turned to look at him. "Do I look like Google to you?" Britain was taken aback. "Well, no, but I thought you might know who did it."

The demon snorted again. "Uh, no. What I do know is all of America's sad little thought and feelings," he said in a babyish voice. "Now. I told you what I knew. Let me out, or I rip his heart out." Just then, Russia came in. "Hmm," he said, taking in the demonic America.

"What are you doing down here?" Britain asked. Russia shrugged. "I had nothing else to do, so I thought I would see how it was going here. Not so well, I see." He smiled creepily. The demon raised an eyebrow. "Russia." Russia turned. "Hello. You get out of America before I beat you out, da?"

The demon actually looked creeped out. Britain had an idea. He whispered something in Russia ear, and Russia went pale. "Uh, I am not so sure that is a good idea…" Britain sighed. Russia put his hands in his pockets. "All right, I guess." It was hours before Russia came back in, but he was running in. He slammed the door behind him.

"I told you. Bad idea," he said to England. There was a hissing voice on the other side. There was the sound of scratching on the other side of the door. Everyone looked at each other in fear, demon included. "Let me in, little brother," Belarus hissed.

"What the hell….?" the demon asked. Canada backed away from the door. "T-think Russia is scary?" Canada swallowed, trembling. "T-that's his s-sister." It's bad when Russia is scared, Britain is second-guessing himself, Canada prefers the demon, and the demon is freaked out.

Russia tried to keep the locked door closed, leaning on it and looking like he would be happy to go to hell if Belarus would just go away. The door creaked, cracks forming from the pounding on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly Russia was thrown back as Belarus burst through the door. "Brother!" she cackled. Russia trembled in fear. Canada looked at her, wide-eyed. The demon in America backed away from her. "That's Russia's sister?" Belarus whipped to face him.

"Care to say anything about it?" He raised his hands. "Nope." Canada swallowed. "The demon in America wants to take your brother,"he said quickly. Belarus's eyes burned into him, and she turned to the demon. "You ass!" the demon yelled at Canada. Suddenly, he began to scream, and black smoke streamed out of America's mouth, and he stopped screaming and passed out when the demon left, diving through the pentagram.

Canada breathed a sigh of relief, and then everyone realized they still had Belarus to deal with. Britain quickly said a spell before she could lunge at Russia. She vanished. Russia breathed a sigh of relief.

They got America out of the pentagram. When he woke up, he was in shock. "What the? What the hell?"

"Calm down."

"Calm down. Calm down?!"

"Americ-"

"Dude, I was possessed! And you want me to calm down?!"

"You good?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Britain went to go talk to the other nations, but Canada stayed. "So...what was it like?" America looked at him. "Being possessed?"

Canada nodded. "Well, it wasn't so bad." Canada gave him a look. "You just don't want anyone to feel guilty." America shifted. "No," he lied. "Uhuh. America, you are going to have to talk about sooner or later, so how about now?"

"Fine," he grumbled. Then he sighed. "Um, well…" Canada could see how hard it was for him to admit this, being the 'hero' and all. "It was like someone pinning you to the back of your mind with daggers. You could see, but you couldn't move. On occasion you would pass out, and wake up, just to keep watching something else control you."

Canada felt bad. "But honestly, it wasn't that bad. Are there any hamburgers?" Canada smiled and got up to go get one. "I'll be right back."

Canada was walking past the room where the nations were talking, and saw light streaming from under the door. He quickly came in and Russia was standing there, flexing his hands and breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Italy asked. Russia shook his head. "No, I don't think so. America is human, da? I believe I am too."

**I am sorry if it takes a bit to get these chapters up during the day, but I'm writing them during class (which I shouldn't be doing) so it might take a bit to post them. Again, thanks for the reviews! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone gaped. "Oh mon dieu," France said. Russia kept frowning. "Okay, whoever turned America is turning the rest of us, too. Why do America and Russia first?" Germany asked. Italy thought for a moment.

"Well, America and Russia are the strongest," he stated simply. If was a tad offensive to the other countries so they kind of glared at him. "It's true," Japan said, "America-san's country is strong. Russia too. So they would go first."

China blinked a few times. "So….who's next?"

"I think China would be next. With it's hold over many other countries, it is quite strong," Britain admitted, which felt like choking on something to him. China didn't seem flattered by this, just concerned. The again, having someone telling you you're next on the target list is slightly worrying.

"So, we should keep an eyeball on China," France said. Britain did a face palm. "It's eye, you frog, not eyeball." France shrugged.

He groaned. He saw Canada, and other countries spotted him too. "America, how are you?" France asked. Russia may be human, but he's still intuitive. "Not Amerika, Kanada." The nations looked a little confused, but whatever.

"How's America?" Canada blinked. "He's okay."

"So, now we have two human nations. And we still haven't figured out who's doing it." Eyes went to Britain. He crossed his arms.

"I know a spell, but it requires rare ingredients to make it. So some countries would have to go and get them." Germany, Japan, China, and Canada were sent to get them.

America came in. "What happened?" he asked, seeing their faces. "I was turned human, too." America saw Russia looking pissed. He raised an eyebrow. "Whoa." Russia's eyes burned into a wall. He was surprised it didn't melt right there and then.

"When the person responsible is found, I beat them very hard with pipe, da?" Some of the countries shuddered. The just ate and made small conversation, but with Russia. No one was going near him with him so pissed off. America tried talking with him, but he kind of side-stepped away when Russia said, "They messed with Mother Russia, so they die, da?"

There was a groan and Switzerland was kneeling on the floor. "Big brother?" Lichtenstein asked. He looked concerned, and was wincing. He was also glowing and Austria pulled Lichtenstein away from Switzerland.

He glowed so brightly everyone looked away, and then he was standing. And he looked shocked, for he knew what happened. Then he looked pissed. He grabbed his shotgun, and saw Austria and Lichtenstein. She went to him and stood by his side, and he relaxed slightly.

He itched to shoot somebody, but he settled for loading and reloading his gun, which was giving a few countries panic attacks. Everyone was also surprised. They thought China would be next. Austria came up with the explanation.

"They aren't going by political power, but the ranks of fear and strength." America was amazingly strong, and he was out. Russia was scary, and he was out. Everyone was scared of being on the receiving end of Switzerland's gun, and he was out.

Germany seemed to be the next option. Their eyes widened as they realized he was out getting ingredients.

Germany had finally gotten ahold of an extinct kind of lizard pupil. It was in a little jar, and it constantly grossed him out. He got onto the plane. They landed and they picked up Canada with a pinch of the sand of time, which had to be the hardest thing to get.

They picked up China, who had the bundle of island herbs, and they landed to get Japan, who had a soul. Never mind, the soul is the hardest. They were on the way back, in the air, when it happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Japan had clutched his gut and fallen onto the floor. China tried to help him, but Germany and Canada had to get him out of the light. The plane shook and shuddered, then completely dropped several hundred feet. When it was over, Japan was sitting on the floor, and he looked impassive.

"Are you alright, aru?" Japan got up. "I am..fine." Germany and Canada grudgingly accepted that, but China didn't, not for a second. Japan actually seemed more withdrawn than before, on the ride home.

Everyone was shocked again. They thought it would be Germany. "Vey are just picking randomly, so it could be anyone," Germany said. He frowned. "Where's Prussia? We haven't heard from him."

When no one could remember him leaving or anything, he set off in search of his brother.

The now human countries were now vulnerable, so they were confined to a room. To China's silent disliking, for Japan was like his little brother, Japan was taken down there. "Okay, we need to figure this out fast, before everyone is human, and we can't defend ourselves," said Romano, who was actually not that rude at the moment. As hard as that is to believe.

Britain started mixing the ingredients, along with a few of his own. Purple mist snaked from the sides of the bowl and it didn't smell like anything. It bubble, and swirled slightly on it's own.

It had to sit for a day. "Really? Ugh, so inconveniant, damn bastardo," Romano muttered. "Aw, Romano, don't be upset," said Spain, as he pulled a very unhappy Romano in for a hug. "You stupid bastardo! Let me go! Get your fucking hands off me!"

While that was going on, Germany had to babysit Italy as he made pasta.

Meanwhile, in the 'safe' room, Switzerland, Japan, Russia, and America were all together. And they let Switzerland keep his gun. He again kept loading and reloading it.

America kept wanting to talk, though he didn't end up talking very much, Japan attempted to meditate, and Russia occasionally said somethig about brutaly destroying those who did this to Mother Russia.

The countries that were turned human started to pile up. China, Lichtenstein, Hungary, Austria, Poland, Germany, and France all became human. It was a political mess, and soon, some of the countries, demanded to be let out.

"Come on, let us out," France pleaded. Italy bit his lip. "But….I….um…." He really wanted to, for he could hang with Germany, but scary Britain had told him not to.

Germany pushed France aside. "Italy." On the other side, Italy recognized Germany's voice. "I know you vant to open the door, but don't open it, ok?" He nodded. "Okay, Germany!" he said, feeling better.

France glared at him. "Sacre bleu! We were almost out!" Germany gave him a look. "They don't need us getting in their vay, so we will stay here." France pouted. Switzerland loaded his gun, and aimed at France, sick of his whining. France yelped and dove behind Germany, who grumbled, and walked away.

America was trying to persuade Japan to eat a candy bar. "Dude, it's awesome, try it!" Japan pursed his lips, and cautiously took the chocolate, putting it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. America beamed. "Awesome, right?" Japan grimaced. "It's so pungant and sweet!"

China smiled to himself. He had been forced to eat one of America's candy bars when they were stuck on an island. He gagged at the memory. When France taunted Austria, Hungary hit him over the head with her frying pan. France rubbed his head. "Oh, moi beautiful head!" he sobbed. "Oh, enough with your vanity, Frnace," Austria said, cleaning his glasses. France glared at him.

"If you weren't so ugly, you would understand the beautifulness of moi," he retorted. The frying pan made a miraculous return.

The Baltic all turned, and Finland too. Sweden got angry when they took his 'wife' away, but he said nothing. Soon, Romano, Spain, Italy, and Britain turned. Britain was furious. Romano was lethal. Soon, there were too many nations jammed in one room, so they let them have free rein of the house. Then the only countries left were Iceland, Sweden, and Canada.

They were forced to set up shop in Britain pentagram room, but only Germany, Japan, Britain, China, America, and Russia were allowed inside. Britain completed the potion for the spell, and was ready to use it. "Ready?" He recieved nods.

He was about to when there was a massive boom. The room shook. "Vat was that?" Then the doors burst open to reveal an enourmous number of men, tall and strong, with huge guns. It was lethal to the human nations. They fired, hitting Russia and Japan, and China grabbed Japan, dragging him off to the side.

America grabbed Russia, dodging the rain of bullets. Russia seemed not hurt, but puzzled by how weak he got. But he did know he was hit, mostly by the blood spreading rapidly across his chest.

The remaining countries fought the intruders, at least the strong human ones and the still not human nations. America sat in a small corner, Russia part way on his lap, struggling to stay consious.

Japan was still alert, clutching his katana, but he was too much in shock to do anything with it. China had him behind an overturned table, and was trying to stop the bleeding in Japan's ribs. He inhaled sharply as China pressed down.

Two gun men found America using Russia's scarf as a bandage. He looked at them, and he was scared. Britain knew he wouldn't get there in time. "Aoyui kadji vzuiya!" A bright wall of light cut the room in half, forcing the men to the other side, and the nations on the other.

China supported Japan, who was getting weaker, and was able to get him out the door Britain created. Canada seemed numb, but quickly ushered everyone outside. Britain had to drag him away from an already gone Russia.

Outside, Britain sealed the wall behind them. He seemed tired out. Germany's eyes widened. "Italy!" They realized everyone else was still inside. "Oh my God," Canada whispered, his eyes getting moist.

Meanwhile, China just tried to keep Japan alive. The men filed out of the building, and combed the surrounding ground, and thanks to Britain, they remained invisible. After they left, they cautiously went inside, terrified of what they would find.

And what they found was heart wrenching.

Bodies. Hungary, Austria, Poland, Estonia, and others. Sweden was caring for Finland, though blood was seeping from a gunshot wound in his shoulder. Germany found Italy shaking violently in a corner, and crying, his clothes were stained with blood. He was unharmed. Germany comforted him as best he could.

Romano was suprisingly supporting a fallen Spain. But Spain was gone, and Romano looked at him in disbelief. He looked up at him, and his eyes were a little moist. "He...he took the bullet for me," he said, as if he never would have believed it. That's when the shaking Italy, and all the other countries saw the blood all over Romano.

He looked down at Spain, then at his terrified little brother, then grabbed a gun, pulling the trigger at his temple. Italy screamed his name, diving after him, but Germany held him while Italy screamed and cried.

They were the only ones left. Even little Sealand was gone. They cried. They all broke down and cried right there. Italy ran out of the room, and Germany went after him. There was a light patter, and everyone looked for the source, only to see that it was Japan's blood hitting the floor.

China took action, taking Japan into a room and lifting him onto the table, much to Japan's pain. He ordered needle and thread, and washed peices of fabric, exchanging them for the ones soaked in blood. Japan had gone pale, but he still hung on.

America frowned. "Why? Why turn us human? Why kill us?!" Canada gasped. The remaining few looked at him. He looked right back. "Don't you see?" Blank stares. "They turned you human to make you weak, then they send those men to eliminate you. They are trying to destroy the countries." Britain nodded in agreement. "But who? Hmm. Who isn't here?"

"Prussia," Iceland offered, but quickly cowered under Germany. "You think my brother did this?" he snarled. America shrugged. "Doubtful. He doesn't have a grudge against anyone." Germany visibly relaxed at the sound of agreeing murmurs.

Then everyone froze. "Belarus," someone whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Iceland gurgled, falling to floor, the beginnings of a glow starting to appear. Sweden too, but he showed no pain, just took a step from a hyperventilating Finland, and stood like a rock. It was so bright, everyone clamped their eyes shut.

Then they were fine. But human. After they were turned, an odd purple dot of light appeared in front of America. It grew and Britain pulled the American back. It sound like a whip, but then Belarus was standing there, grinning. Britain had to clamp his hands on America's arms to keep him from trying to kill her. "Now, now," she tsked.

She then frowned. She looked straight at Canada. "Oh! I forgot about you." Canada looked afraid. "Leave him alone," America growled. She sighed. "Honestly, it's not he's going to stay immortal. No! Frankly I hoped that you all would be dead by now." She caught sight of Japan and Finland. "Hmmph. I might not even have to kill them, they're already dying."

She snapped her fingers, and Canada groaned, clutching his gut. He held himself up with the table, but his legs were shaking. Everyone turned away, and then, the last country standing, was Belarus.

She smiled pleasantly. "Better." America glared. She huffed at him. "Good luck. I'm now stronger than all of you put together." She paused. "Well, if you want to go first," she cooed. America flinched slightly, moving back an inch. She took her hand back from where it was outstretched. "No? Okay." She disappeared, then reappeared beside Japan. She quickly touched him, a blackness seeping into him from her fingers.

"No!" shouted China. She took her hand back only after a moment. She looked down on him. "Gone," she cheered. Japan stiffened, and started breathing heavily. He grabbed China's hand, squeezing it.

"No. Don't you dare die on me, aru!" America looked in horror. Japan gritted his teeth in pain. The blackness flooded into Japan's brown eyes, and he exhaled for the last time. China shook his head, trying to wake him up.

Several countries tried to get at her, America, Germany, and Britain included. She looked straight at them, and the force brought everyone to their knees. It took a heavy toll on Finland, who was bleeding again, and gripping the edges of the table.

He whimpered slightly. Belarus whipped to face him. Sweden, who was on his knees, actually looked frightened when he saw what she was going to do. Belarus took note of this. "Eh. I'll let him bleed to death." Sweden didn't like this any better.

She looked at America. "You. The hero. See, when someone wins too much, they become the primary target. But don't feel bad," she hissed, "all heroes fall." For a moment, a random thought popped into America's head. Hey, she called me a hero! So not the time.

She poked America in the temple, and he cried out, falling to the floor. Several countries yelled his name, but America didn't acknowledge them, just breathed, just tried to keep breathing, though it hurt. Alot. She smiled, and looked at all the other countries. Her smile faltered, then fell.

"Where's my brother?" Britain glanced down at America, then at her. "He was hit by the men." She smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes. "No. No, no, he always survives. What did you do with him?!" Germany shook his head. "Nein, we did nothing. He's dead."

Her nostrils flared. She flipped open a cell phone. "Bring him in!" she barked, then closed. "I'll get you to tell me the truth," she said, her eyes wide and frantic. Two men brought in Prussia, who was coughing up blood onto the floor. "You dare to do this to the awesome Prussia?" He got punched. Germany looked furious.

She reached her hand down to touch him, to kill him. "Where. is. my. Brother." America choked out the words. "He...dead….check...base..ment….your..self." He gasped in air, trying to stay breathing. He was shuddering, fighting it, and since he wasn't shot like Japan had been, he had longer.

She had more men take all that were alive with her to check the spell room. They all were placed in the hallway, and Sweden was allowed to try and help Finland, though it was no use. Finland was slipping away. Britain and Canada kept trying to keep America awake, and that was failing too. China sat there, looking numb and haunted. They were all haunted.

Belarus went inside, and they heard some scuffling around before a high pitched scream echoed through the hallway. Then the cell phone came from the room and crashed into the wall, it's shattered pieces falling on Italy, who scooched closer to Germany, who tried to comfort him, and sat next to a Prussia that didn't want his help.

She took tormented, tears prickled at her eyes, and she looked lost. She creamed at the men. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SHOOT HIM!" She pulled at her hair, and mumbled to herself. "Not according to plan, not according to plan, Oh…" America gasped, then coughed, and he looked at his brothers. They watched in horror as his eyes filled with black, and his eyes fluttered closed.

"No!" Canada started to cry, and he pulled at America's shirt. Britain had to control himself, but he lost it when he looked away and saw France in a corner, clearly having tried to protect himself. But he was dead. He shot up. He grabbed Belarus's shoulders, shaking her violently. He couldn't kill her. No matter how much he wanted to.

Tears streamed down his face. "You know what? You can bring him back. All of them. You HEAR ME?! YOU BRING ALL OF THEM BACK!" She pulled away, but he saw her deeply considering it. He was almost too distraught to care.

She nodded. "Yes, I can bring them back, including brother!" She hopped up and down. There was a crack, and everyone turned to see Finland. Gone. Sweden had put a dent in the wall. Belarus quickly went inside, dismissing the men, who were terrified and confused.

They could hear loud chanting. There was a flash, and all the dead vanished, and then all went black.


	9. Chapter 9

They were all in the huge meeting room. The countries seemed confused. Britain looked around. No one seemed to remember anything. He found Canada and he met his haunted gaze. He remembered. Sweden remembered too. So did Germany, Iceland, Prussia, and Italy. China too.

Then Japan tapped China on the shoulder. China eyes almost overflowed with tears, he was so happy to his little little brother alive and well. "Do you know where…," Japan trailed off, noticing the tears. "Are you alright, China?" China inhaled sharply, and nodded, blinking the tears away. "Yes, aru. What is it?" Japan frowned, but didn't press it.

"Do you know where Hungary went?" China shook his head. Japan gave him a nod, and thanked him, walking away in search of her. China looked after him in bewilderment. "He doesn't remember." They looked at each other in shock, except Sweden of course, and then he froze. Several nations turned to see Finland chatting with Estonia. Sweden immediately left to go to him.

Everyone was starting to search the bustling crowd. Trying to find their lost ones. Then Italy squealed in delight, and ran toward a figure, and tackled the person. "Get off me, you stupid bastardo!" Germany even smiled. Romano.

They spotted France, Sealand, Austria, everyone who died. Then America bounded up. "Hey dudes, what's up?" Canada and Britain looked at him in relief. Canada quickly gave America a firm hug, almost crying again.

"Whoa, man, what's with you?" Canada smiled. "Nothing."

After the meeting, those who had lived, those that remembered, gathered. "No one remembers," Germany said. "Except you all and me, the awesome Prussia!" Britain brushed it off. "Well, are we going to tell them?" Complete silence. "No, aru. We can't burden them with that, and it's better they don't remember." They all agreed.

Britain and Canada drove America home, which confused him, and they kept hovering over him. Weird. He got inside and immediately went to bed. He felt strangely tired, for some reason. He got in, and pulled the covers up, and fell asleep.

She bent down to poke him, almost gently, but a sharp pain erupted, and he fell to the floor, which wasn't very far. He vaguely heard people calling his name, and he felt something trying to smother him, but he concentrated on breathing, on staying alive. He had to stay alive.

"Where is my brother?" she hissed. He couldn't concentrate on them now, he had to keep breathing. He heard scuffling, and he saw her about to kill Prussia. He remembered. Russia was downstairs. Wait, keep breathing. Now answer. He choked it out, not even sure about what he said.

He felt himself being lifted, then set down. It was cold, and he hurt so bad. His lungs stopped going, and he used up most of his power reserve to get air inside, but he felt it, the pain, and it was all over him. He was almost gone. His power failed right then, and he used his eyes.

He looked up to see Canada and Britain, who looked down at him. He couldn't even register their expressions. And he slipped away.

He bolted upright, sweating and breathing hard. "W-What…..what the _hell_?!"


End file.
